Miedo a perderte
by Amelia Jacinta
Summary: André no puede decirle toda la verdad a Oscar, podría sufrir una gran desilución.


El esperaba un tanto ansioso que llegara la noche, aunque esa ansiedad lo llenaba de una enorme culpa. Sabía que esto no se lo podría contar a nadie y ella no podría saberlo jamás. De pensar en lo que ella le diría si lo descubría lo llenaba de temor. Lo podría considerar una traición y podría llegar a perderla para siempre.

Después de la cena se apresuró a buscar una excusa para retirarse a su dormitorio. Oscar había estado especialmente callada y no prestaría mayor atención a su ausencia.

- Buenas noches, Oscar.

- Buenas noches, André.

Ella contestó sin levantar la vista puesta su mirada fija en la obscuridad del jardín, abstraída por los acontecimientos recientes que desprestigiaban a la monarquía, mantenían alborotados a los franceses y en estado de alarma a la guardia imperial que ella comandaba.

André se dirigió lentamente a su habitación dominado por sentimientos encontrados hacia Oscar, por una parte la sentía demasiado lejana ya que ella se negaba a compartir con él los pensamientos que la atormentaban, aunque por otra parte , él prefería que no le dijera nada y sufría por el constante temor a confirmar sus sospechas acerca del verdadero motivo que provocaba estos eternos silencios de Oscar y a su vez, ahondar en esto le generaba temor. Presentía que mientras nada se dijera del asunto entre ellos, él podría seguir manteniendo la misma cercanía y así fingir que ellos seguían siendo amigos y él se mantendría como el hombre más cercano a ella. Si, porque eso era él, el hombre de Oscar y eso siempre había sido así. No tenía por qué cambiar.

Una vez en su habitación, André encendió unas velas y las acercó a su mesita de noche. Sentado al borde la cama se tomó tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que había ocurrido durante el día. No se quería engañar y le molestaba darse cuenta que su vida gira alrededor de Ella. En esos instantes de autocrueldad suele preguntar si sería capaz de alejarse y tomar otro rumbo como en otras tantas ocasiones se lo ha planteado. Entonces se siente mal, se reconoce cobarde y derrotado. Siente que ha perdido esta batalla sin haberla comenzado y decide nuevamente dejarse llevar por el destino y seguir con su eterna pasividad frente a la vida. Al menos así puede estar cerca de ella.

Se dirigió a su pequeño mueble arrumbado de libros y extrajo un ejemplar oculto de las memorias de Jeanne Valois. Rapidamente encontró su historia favorita, aquella que ha leído al menos una docena de veces. Es esa historia en que se dedicaba un capítulo especial a la capitana de la guardia imperial, la chica vestida con prendas de hombre y sus correrías por Versalles de la mano de la reina María Antonieta.

Pero eran las escenas intimas en la alcoba de la reina las que trastornaban los sentidos de André y lo envolvían en un intenso sopor que le impedía conciliar el sueño. Estas historias eran de tanto contenido erótico que llenaban su mente de imágenes sensuales y carnales, que él no había sido capaz de concebir ni en sus sueños más ardientes.

Leer acerca de su adorada Oscar desenvolviéndose en un plano tan diferente del militar o del cotidiano de amistad, siendo ella tan reservada e intentando conservar su perfil masculino reflejo del padre. Para él es una revelación el texto aún conociendo su falsedad. Tal vez era debido a ser sus sentimientos pero realmente lo trastocaba, l era casi como encontrar a la persona que presentía detrás de esa fachada, era descubrir a quien él buscaba y deseaba, a la Oscar mujer.

"…la espera de tarde en tarde y ella la lleva en sus brazos a una habitación del ala norte en donde se besan larga y apasionadamente, entre los muebles tapizados de exquisito terciopelo bordado sus caricias se intensifican. Entonces la austriaca le pide que la desnude y esta lo hace con un arrebato de violencia, poseyendo su cuerpo con largos y apasionados besos, tocando sus erectos senos y acariciando sus redondas nalgas. La capitana se despoja pronto de su solemne atuendo oficial y ambas retozan en el lecho, uniendo caricias con suaves mordiscos que … "

Así continuaba el texto entregando una crónica con lujo de detalles de los supuestos encuentros amorosos entre las protagonistas. Pero lo mejor para André era observar los dibujos con Oscar luciendo su cabellera con aspecto de tigresa y con sus senos descubiertos tan redondos y turgentes. André amaba estos dibujos , no podía quitarles la vista de encima.

Cuando su abultado miembro estaba listo para estallar y le pedía con urgencia liberar su precioso contenido, se imaginaba que ella estaba a su lado acompañándolo, entonces con el pecho ardiendo y los ojos cerrados para completar el rito pronunciaba mil veces su nombre llamándola en la obscuridad de su habitación. Cuando alcanzaba el éxtasis y se derramaba toda su energía quedando agotado y sediento no podía evitar sentirse eufórico, pero enseguida estas sensaciones positivas eran dominadas por la desesperanza y el temor al rechazo.

Solo entonces, una vez liberada esta energía, André era capaz de relajarse y conciliar el sueño, aunque ya sabía que despertaría al alba sudoroso y afiebrado por las caricias que su compañera de sueños generosamente le regalaría en sus recurrentes fantasías oníricas.

Por las mañanas se sentía como un canalla cuando se encontraba con Oscar y partían hacia el palacio de versalles. Habría querido advertirle acerca de este capítulo en particular del libro, ya que en dos ocasiones lo había intentado pero Oscar le indicó con tranquilidad que el contenido de esos textos la llevaban sin cuidado y los calificó de basura.

Sin embargo, Oscar debió advertir las miradas significativas que le daban cuando paseaba por versalles, especialmente de aquellos nobles que criticaban y despreciaban a la reina. La reiterada complicidad que advertía entre ellos la llevó a querer indagar del libro con la única persona de confianza que se atrevería a consultar.

Esa noche después de la cena:

- André, tú leiste las memorias de Jeanne Valois, no es así´?

La afirmación lo sobresaltó y la culpa lo aturdió, pero consiguió dominar su turbación.

. Si Oscar, te lo comenté, recuerdas?

-. Tienes un ejemplar en casa,? Me gustaría saber que dice esa mujer acerca de mi.

André se inquietó, pero decidió ser sincero con ella.

. Tengo uno en mi cuarto, lo iré a buscar.

Al rato regresó André con el libro y se lo entregó a Oscar pensando que lo más probable es que ella lo sacaría de la casa y el libro lo quemaría, al fin y al cabo era un libro prohibido.

Oscar hojeó el ejemplar y reparó en los dibujos. Las imágenes que contenía estaban muy bien logradas y seguramente encontró varias escenas de Fersen. El caso es que su cara se volvió de pronto muy roja.

André la observaba y esperaba, disimulando la ansiedad. La contempló leer rápidamente en un murmullo y luego volver a hojear algunas imágenes. Se detuvo finalmente en su propia imagen, el dibujo que a él tanto le gustaba.

- André, viste estas imágenes?

Oscar y su poco tacto, pensó André, era obvio que las había visto todas. Se le secó la garganta antes de responder.

- Claro que las vi, son parte del libro.

Oscar lo miró fijo a los ojos con esa expresión tan dificil de descibrar. Estaba molesta con él por haber visto el libro, habría adivinado sus malos pensamientos, lo haría culpable de no advertirle? La cabeza de André trabajaba a mil por hora y su pecho a punto de salir por la garganta.

- André, ahora entiendo los murmullos que escucho a mis espaldas. La nobleza decadente y ociosa me juzgan por el contenido de este pasquín.

- Oscar, pensé que tú lo tenías claro, siempre dijiste que este libro era basura.

- Y lo es André, aunque debo admitir que el texto y los dibujos fueron realizados por expertos. A esa mujer solo le ocuparon el nombre.

Andrés se empezaba ya a sentir más aliviado, cuando Oscar que bien lo conocía le mandó una estocada.

- Dime André, por qué decidiste conservarlo? El libro es una completa obra de desaguizados en contra de su majestad y eso sin mencionar las calumnias en que me involucran a mi.

André no tenía respuesta preparada para esa pregunta. Ella tenía razón y él no tenía excusa alguna para darle que sonara convincente. Su mente ágil elaboró rápidamente una respuesta.

- Yo lo conservé por qué pensé que tú querrías verlo alguna vez. Y no me equivoqué.

- Si, quizás tengas razón y sea mejor conservar un ejemplar. Lo guardaré yo .

- Está bien, es lo mejor.- No fue hipocresía de André, él ya pensaba que ese libro lo traía al borde de la esclavitud. Se sentía aliviado que ella no haya pensado mal de él aun sabiendo que contenía su dibujo desnuda.

- En todo caso te advierto que si lo lees ahora te será muy difícil dormirte . - pronunció esta frase mirándola con una sonrisa enigmática en el atractivo rostro.

Ella mal interpretó esta frase y con toda su molestia le arrojó el ejemplar con tanta fuerza que cayó limpiamente en su cabeza.

- Auch!

- Sabes que te lo mereces por haber conservado en tu poder un libro con imágenes obscenas y denigrantes.

- Ya te expliqué por qué lo hice. Además, a mi no me parece que tu imagen te denigre, sino que estás hermosa.

Tarde para arrepentirse, ya lo había dicho. Oscar se puso agilmente de pie y lo miró secamente con sus ojos de zafiro tan fríos que pensó se iba a caer muerto.

- André, déjame sola.

- Buenas noches, Oscar.

Se dirigió con una gran sonrisa a su habitación, pues aunque ella se molestara habían pasado un fabuloso tiempo compartiendo impresiones y él se habría atrevido a decirle que admiraba su imagen femenina. Se recostó encima de la cama pensando y repasando lo que habían conversando.

Así estaba cuando media hora más tarde se abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación e ingresó sigilosamente Oscar, observó en la obscuridad y lo buscó en su lecho. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo, así que él permaneció también callado observando. Entonces ella pronunció una frase que sabía no iba dirigida a él:

. Qué estoy haciendo? . – entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de prisa.

Esa noche André durmió mejor y aunque su sueño recurrente vino a visitarlo nuevamente se sintió más descansado por la mañana.

Durante el desayuno Oscar permaneció callada y pensativa. André quería preguntarle si había leído el libro para conocer su opinión, pero no fue necesario ya que sus hermosos ojos hablaron por ella mostrando signos evidentes de haber descansado poco. Además, a él le pareció que ella rehuía su mirada puesto que cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Oscar, ella volteaba su rostro y miraba hacia otro lado.


End file.
